Walter White
Walter White (A.K.A Heisenberg) is main character of Breaking Bad, he appeared in Playstation Allstar Battle Royale as playable character via Breaking Bad DLC Edition. Biography ALL HAIL TO KING Walter was a simple high school chemistry teacher who had lived a life of worry and regret. After learning about his terminal lung cancer, he decides to team up with a former student to manufacture and sell crystal meth to secure his family's future. With the power of science, the great Heisenberg will let nothing stop him from reaching his goals. THE LEGACY OF WALTER WHITE *Breaking Bad Season 1 *Breaking Bad Season 2 *Breaking Bad Season 3 *Breaking Bad Season 4 Opening When at new Mexico, Walter White alongside Jesse Pinkman doing some meth test, then they trow the meth into land but it's explode and create a huge hole, Walter and Jesse try findout what the radius of that hole but only bring them into world of Playstationn Allstar Battle Royale universe and the journey begin. Rival Name: 'Rick Grimes '''Reason: '''TBA '''Connection: '''TBA Ending After defeating polygon man, Walter and Jesse back to new Mexico and mix Polygon power with meth cause create a deadly drug called Polygon Meth and can posioned people, cause Walter and Jesse decide to stored it in underground to prevent huge Polygon Meth infection. Movelist He move may like mafia boss except with some western style, but due he is old, he not able to jumping. Movelist center (Square Moves) *'Punching -''' Walter punching opponent *'Moneybag bash -' or + Walter will beating opponent with Moneybag *'Uppercut -' + Walter uppercutting opponent. *'Leg Stomp -' + Walter will stomping opponent center (Triangle Moves) *'Pistol - ' Walter will shot the pistol foward. *'Pizza -' or + Walter will trow Pizza to opponent, any opponent who hit by Pizza will be posioned (sometimes opponent utilizing as health) *'Mercury Fulminate - ' + Walter whips a piece of fulminated mercury onto the ground in or trowing into opponent and causing an explosion, one explosion can deal double damage to opponent *'''Shotgun - + Walter will fire Shotgun foward. (Circle Moves) *'Crossbow -' Walter will firing opponent wil crossbow *'Meth Lab -' or + similar to Parappa's BoxyBoy, a little Lab appears and AP orbs are scatter in a similar fashion *'Red Phosphorus -' + Walter takes a cup of red phosphorus and whips it onto the ground below him. Anyone caught will be stunned. (Throws) * or * * (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - FIle:Btn_l1.png + or (Super Moves) *- (Level 1) Hydrofluoric Acid- Walter gets a container of hydrofluoric acid and empties the contents into the air. Anyone caught is KO'd. *- (Level 2) Captain Cook- Walter's partner, Jesse Pinkman, arrives to save the day (Yooo, Mr.. White). He is AI controlled, much like Kuma in Heihachi's level 3. He is able to shoot with a pistol. Because of his long ranged attack, it would probably be fair if his visit is shorter than Kuma's *- (Level 3) 'Full Measures '- Much like Parappa's, Heihachi's and Toro's. The opponent are in a small room with Hector Salamanca (wheelchair) who begins to furiously ring his bell, which is about to set off the pipe bomb under his wheel chair. The camera switches on the outside of the room, showing Heisenberg's face, who smiles after the explosion occurs. Taunts Draug walks in "Hey guys" Quotes from All-Stars Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Playable Characters Category:Breaking Bad